


Ordinary riches.- a Bellarke story

by lucystormborn



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pirates, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystormborn/pseuds/lucystormborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ordinary riches can be stolen, real riches cannot. In your soul are infinitely more precious things that cannot be taken from you.”- Oscar Wilde<br/>A bellarke Au in which Bellamy is the captain of an important pirate crew and Clarke Griffin is the daughter of the king of a Caribbean island. After being kidnapped by Bellamy, clarke comes to strangely enjoy the life of a pirate and to appreciate some of her captors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. masquerade

There was little glamour to be found in a life at sea. A sailor could spend years away from land, tearing through murky water, with nothing but bad wages and the odd killer disease to break the mundane shipwreck that is their life. Fortunately for Bellamy Blake, had not elected to be a sailor. Unfortunately, being a pirate was infinitely more dangerous and trying to steal from a fleet of ships belonging to the king of some tiny- used to be French, island in the Caribbean, was no walk in the park and as usual Bellamy had somehow wound up leading the invasion.  
There were codes for this sort of thing, of course, Pirates had codes for everything. Their motto was probably, “when in doubt, consult the code” (and then proceed to ignore it entirely, as the case often was). The code stated that captain was to lead any raids that involved the robbery or kidnapping of important persons- both of which the pirates were hoping to accomplish on this raid. Sadly, the captain, Bellamy’s father had taken a long walk of a short plank (that wasn’t strictly true, he’d actually been thrown overboard while raiding the ship of some merchants from the Ottoman Empire.) so the job was left to his first born which was, regrettably Bellamy. Thus he had come to lead a raid that his father had planned, (and his father’s second- a tall, brutish young man called Lincoln- had refused to let pass) Sword hanging neatly in his belt, with Lincoln towering by his side, he glanced at his sister, who was sulking because she wasn’t allowed to come with him, and then back up to Lincoln, trying to dispel the little slither of fear that was rising to his body.  
After a moment of cutting silence, Lincoln finally spoke “You’ve done this a million times before Bellamy. Get in, cause some hell. Take some shit, find the girl. It’s simple, nothing at all to worry about” he was oddly sentimental for a thug and yet blunt and to the point. Most pirates of Bellamy’s age, which was just over eighteen, got something like a unarmed sailing boat, or a ship of catholic priests headed to Spain or something equally harmless, for their first raid, but no, not Bellamy Blake, Bellamy Blake had to invade a whole fleet of royal ships, and why? Well only because he had the worse look on the whole damn planet: lost his mother when he was three, forced into piracy (well sort of), father swallowed by the ocean, somehow becomes captain of a crew of people much bigger and scarier than him, all wielding pointy things, and finally Le Piste de la resistance: he had to lead an army of thugs onto a fully armed fully functional ship, loot it, and steal a princess who may or may not be there so that he might ransom her off back to her father. “Fine” he said nodding to Lincoln and giving the instruction to prepare the ships defences “Let it begin.”  
Within an hour the ship had successfully caught up with the kings fleet (which turned out to only be three, pretty small, unimpressive ships) and only another five minutes before they’d deployed a set of ropes between the closest of the three ships to his own, after which they quickly sat about blowing enough holes in the other two that they wouldn’t sail away. Bellamy was the first to pull himself across the ropes, closely followed by fifteen burly men armed with fire and steel, he turned to Lincoln who’d begun fighting off the soldiers scattered across the deck of the ship “kill anyone with a sword or a gun, bring anyone unarmed onto deck and tie them up.” He raised his voice so that the others may hear him, promptly killing an assault with the hilt of his sword as he spoke “do not kill anyone unarmed. None of us know the face of the princess, for all we know she could be any on board.” Three hours found Bellamy drenched in blood of their men (and his own) with only a few of the enemy soldiers left standing, and as far as he knew no sign of the princess. Planting his sword into the torso of the last of the soldiers on the ship he’d been fighting on, he was approached by a blood soaked member of his crew, “captain Blake sir” the boy uttered, his thick accent making the words just barely understandable “There ain’t no princess on these here ships sir, the men have searched all three and they say there’s no sign of ‘er or anyone who looks even remotely royal sir” then he did an odd little bow and ran off.  
If Lincoln was correct, and he almost always was, the princess had to be on one of these ships, Bellamy made his way to his second, considering his options. As things were, there was probably only one option that wouldn’t make him look weak, he surveyed the assortment of citizens, narrowing down the possibilities, some of course couldn’t be the princess. She had to be female, she had to be young, she’d probably be pretty, well kept, dressed well, rich and probably, given that the Island she’d come from was a French stronghold, of a light complexion. The problem that Lincoln was facing (he was pacing up and down, giving assorted sighs) was now clear, the was no one on the entire ship that was well dressed, save the dead soldiers and no one who looked like they might be even remotely rich, the princess was in disguise. Rolling his eyes Bellamy took a step forward to address the crowd “My name is Bellamy Blake, I’ll be you’re captain for this evening” he gave a false grin, never letting his eyes leave his prisoners “I understand you’re eagerness to keep her safe, but by the time I’m finished talking you will give up your princess” Lincoln had stopped pacing now, his eyes darting wildly from his captain to his captors, Bellamy gave a nod and Lincoln, outlandishly quick for such a big man, was suddenly towering behind the captor on the end, a blade pressed against his neck “I just want to talk to her” Bellamy continued, scraping his gaze across the criminals “but if you don’t tell me where she is, my friend Lincoln will kill you, one by one” he made a show of gesturing towards him, as if the prisoners were not already gaping at the man “he’s primitive that way”. Waiting for a response, Bellamy once again took in the crowd, heads down, not speaking- he had to do this the hard way “no? Shame, Lincoln try not to let them feel any pain” he smirked as Lincoln began to draw the blade across the neck of a tall, dark skinned woman.  
“Stop” Bellamy’s eyes snapped to the voice, the girl who’d spoken was standing now, she was a pale, blonde girl dressed in rags with a pretty hefty cut across her face and her hair pulled back. The second he looked at her he knew, this was the princess he’d been looking for, Lincoln knew it too, he dropped the dark skinned girl and was tying the hands of the princess before Bellamy even got the chance to speak “well, well, well hello princess” he smirked taking a step in her direction. When she spoke her eyes glinted with fire, she looked for all the world like she wanted nothing more than to spit in Bellamy’s face “my name is Clarke”.


	2. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke requests a meeting with the captain.

After the throng of the battle was safely over and the princess had been taken downstairs with Lincoln for interrogation, Bellamy retreated back to the lunch hall and the company of his sister. The lunch room was below deck and down a few halls full of people sleeping in hammocks or on the floor, or people gambling or drinking in dark shadowy corners. Bellamy was reminded once again of how much he didn’t belong, his father (and mother for that matter) had been excellent pirates and strong leaders, Octavia was too, every one of her traits would make her an excellent captain and yet it had fallen to Bellamy. He clawed his way through the halls, not making eye contact with any of his subject in the hope that they might not see how affected their captain was by the conflict he’d faced. Passing through the doorway to the lunch hall, Bellamy spotted his sister sitting on her usual table with Raven, Finn, Jasper, Monty and Murphey (Lincoln often joined too but he was busy dealing with the princess.) Before he’d even taken a seat, he was bombarded with questions, what was she like? Asked Finn, was she attractive? Asked Jasper. Where the hell was she? Was Octavia’s question. Given that he didn’t know the girl and he didn’t like to indulge in Jaspers fantasies he answered only his sister’s question “she’s with Lincoln. I’m going to speak with her later.” He bit his lip, worried that his sister was going to object to what he said next “I was hoping you’d let her stay with you”. For a short while, Octavia looked like she was going to scream at him, but she didn’t act hostile for long as at that moment Lincoln bust through the door, surrounded by a band of motley thugs, and behind him, cleaned and dressed in fresh clothes (which looked suspiciously like Octavia’s) was his princess.Shaking his head wildly, Lincoln came to stand by his side “she wanted to see the captain” he grumbled “it appears she knows the code” Bellamy glanced over to the girl and gave a small smirk. Perhaps it was the way the princess held herself, or the glint in Bellamy’s eye when he took in her new appearance, (probably not the fact that the code demanded it) but Octavia nodded, “fine” she muttered and took a step back.  
Still clad in a blood covered shit , Bellamy took a step towards the girl “you are welcome to eat with us” he knew that he couldn’t appear weak in front of his people but he also felt there was no need for any further pain on the princess behalf, he would make her stay as comfortable as possible (not that that was particularly comfortable in a pirate ship) “my men will not hurt you” he shot a sharp look at Murphey “or they will have me to answer for I can assure you.” To that Clarke did a funny thing with her eyebrows, cast her stormy gaze around the room and answered “I’d rather we dined alone” looking Bellamy directly in the eyes, which he had to admit got under his skin.  
And so they did. An hour later Clarke was sitting opposite Bellamy in his chambers, he was now wearing a clean shirt and his hair had finally been washed, he was handsome - but still a pirate- Clarke reminded herself. Silence invaded the room for a while, Clarke watched as the pirate captain, tall and lean but not nearly so much as many of the other men on the ship, struggle for words. She wondered- not for the first time- why he was the captain and not one of the bigger more violent men, certainly he was good at combat, she’d seen the way he’d fought on the ships back there but sometimes when he wasn’t looking, she caught a glimpse in his eyes of a terrible darkness, he resented all he’d done, resented himself for the terrible things he’d done. She got the feeling he might be fairly easy to control, as pirate captains go “so” she began “here are my terms” she caught the look in Bellamy’s eyes and added “If I’m going to be staying here I ought to get some terms, otherwise I could just throw myself of the ship, I’m obviously valuable” she expected him to argue, to hit her, even to pull out his knife but to her surprise he smiled for the first time, it wasn’t a reassuring smile but a smile none the less. Slowly giving her a nod and saying almost under his breath “go on” all of his stormy complexion was gone and there was a horribly intense fire in his eyes instead “well…” Clarke almost lost conviction at seeing how quickly he could change his skin from one moment to the next “I’d like you to guarantee my safety and the safety of my people” she grew a little louder “and you will keep your men away from me or I will not comply. Aside from that” he laughed a little bit, clearly amused by her confidence “you will allow me to be your head of medical while I’m here if you have one or to make one if you don’t” the last part was a bit of a long shot but she thought she might as well shoot high. Bellamy had been studying her for since they’d began speaking, he paused and then simply said “deal”.  
Clarke had always had an odd fascination for pirates, if it wasn’t for the murder and robbery she would have joined up years ago. There was something infinitely exciting about sailing the baring sea with the wind in her hair and the freedom to go where ever she wanted without guards hanging over her. She got the feeling this pirate was going to be even more interesting than the rest, they shook hands and their meeting ended.


	3. Chapter 3- wayward son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go to the original crew because the season one team wasn't fave

Days on the ship passed in a slow haze, the company always surrounding Clarke made the ship throb with a constant hum, but she got used to that pretty quickly. She was even beginning to get used to octavia, who she shared her room and her life with on the first few days, octavia it seemed was the only other women on the ship (the only one Clarke had seen anyway) and she was as vicious and wild as her brother, perhaps more, with a little less charm. Unlike her brother however, octavia was scathingly blunt, and could talk for hours, in barely ten minutes of their first meeting, Clarke had gleaned that she had a crush on Lincoln, the burley first mate, and that she didn't care much for Murphy (no one seemed to, she dreaded meeting him most of all). 

"You'll be fine" octavia affirmed, noting Clarke's worried glances at the door "most of them are alright, and there isn't one of them who would defy Bellamy or Lincoln" today Clarke was to dine with the crew, over her three nights on the ship, she'd eaten with Bellamy, the first two nights, had lunch in her room the third day and supper with octavia on the top deck. "Why wouldn't they?" Clarke asked, she'd wondered that from the moment she'd seen the captain. Looking as though Clarke had asked the most ridiculous question she could imagine, octavia replied "because he is there captain." She apparently felt this slander was sufficient and went back to braiding her hair.   
"But why is he the captain, pirate captains are usually the most experienced, or the strongest or the best fighter, Bellamy can't be any of those things."   
Octavia furrowed her brows, she didn't seem to want to talk about this "you'd be surprised, he was born and raised on this ship which is more than any other can say, and there are few on board this ship or any he couldn't take in a fight." She paused, frowned and went on " but you're right, that isn't why he's captain, he is the eldest son of James Blake" Clarke shook her head, she had hear of James Blake, a man so feared, even tales of him were banned in the city "yes, that James Blake" octavia added, noting the look in Clarke's eyes "our father died three years ago, and Bellamy has been captain ever since. They could challenge him, but no one would want to, Bellamy can hold his own and Lincoln is fiercely loyal to him, I wouldn't like to think I was crossing either, let alone both."

So that's why, Clarke though, that's why Bellamy trusted so easily, why he rules with no questions. Octavia seemed to have finished fussing now "come on" she muttered, grabbing Clarke's wrist "or we'll miss lunch entirely". When they got to the lunch hall (a cramped room in the centre of the ship), octavia guided Clarke effortlessly to her table, she sat in one of the remaining seats beside Lincoln, leaving Clarke to sit next to Bellamy. He was familiar at least. 

In quick succession, octavia pointed to the various young men across the table "this is monty and jasper, Lincoln you know, and Bell, Finn. Oh and this is Raven" the girl, Raven nodded but didn't speak "she's sort of a recluse, fixes the ship when it's broken" octavia whispered across the table. "So has our princess fetched a great price yet?" One of the men (a Finn perhaps) shouted, Clarke didn't reply, she didn't know the answer, she thought she saw Lincoln bit his lip and Bellamy, without looking up from his dinner replied "she will" with acid in his tone. It might have been disappointment, she mused, but it sounded almost protective, there was no way to know with Bellamy. The boy that might have been called jasper gave an easy grin "she's good and pretty, she'll fetch a thousand livres, no doubt" it was a joke clearly, and though she noted the materialisation, she couldn't hold Jaspers words as threatening "so little?" She asked with a smirk "I'm worth twice that at least i assure you" jasper looked like he hadn't expected her ever to speak, especially with such fire, the others two wore similar looks of amazement and awe. Only Bellamy and octavia didn't look surprised, Bellamy only smiled in that charismatic way he sometimes did, and muttered "that is good to know." 

For pirates, the group were relatively tame, the most freighting Lincoln (and that only because of his sheer bulk) but the rest were all almost sweet, Monty and Jasper were inseparable and as gentle as any creature she had met, Finn was a little arrogant for her taste but he wasn't cruel, even Raven (who spoke precious little and seemed to be out of her element) seemed to have some redeemable qualities. As it was Clarke liked them all (as much as she could like a bunch of pirates she was temporarily to live with). 

There was one of the company who seemed to be in no mood for jollity, not once in the entire exchange did Bellamy's eyes drift up from the floor, he said little and everything he did say was laced with either sarcasm or accompanied by an icy glare. At one point, Finn and Jasper were whispering some great tale about the princess, they glanced across at Bellamy and Finn muttered "we should ask him" just loud enough for Clarke to hear (she was certain Bellamy heard it to, but he didn't register) Lincoln looked up from his conversation with octavia and actually winced "i wouldn't" was all he said in a hush voice to Finn. 

For all Bellamy's foul humour though, she did have a good morning and it was infinitely interesting to meet new people. When octavia finally finished her food (which took a remarkably long time given that she's taken to staring at Lincoln every eight seconds) she offered to show Clarke around above deck, the boys and Raven all agreed to join them, curiosity ruling them no doubt. They were just getting up to go when Bellamy (Clarke had almost forgotten he even existed for a moment) looked up for the first time since she entered the room "princess. A word" if the quizzical glance octavia gave was not enough to warn her, the terrible look that crossed over the eyes of the crew would have made her run a mile. She had no choice, the others left and she was left beside the captain.


End file.
